Something About Friendship
by Traci
Summary: Post-ep for 'Something About Olga' - Frank is concerned about Olga regarding the past month.


Disclaimer: Since the show is no longer on may I claim ownership? What? NO??? Well, I never! Fine, fine… they aren't mine. Be that way!

Category: Post-ep, Olga/Frank friendship

Rating: PG

Spoilers: 'Something About Olga' (post-ep for), minor reference to 'Doppleganger' and 'As Time Goes By'…I think that's it.

Author: Traci traciannyahoo.com

Summary: A month has passed since the incidents in 'Something About Olga' and Frank is concerned about her state of mind.

Author Note: Okay, this is actually the fourth fic I have started for Seven Days – however it is the first (and so far only) one I have finished… if it sucks horrifically I do apologize – I'm still trying to figure out who is who and such J.

Thanks to those on the Olga-Frank fic list who answered all my various question!

'Something About Friendship'

Frank found Olga sitting in her office in the dark. He softly knocked on the open door.

"Mr. Parker…"

He stepped in, turned on the lights and closed the door. "I was just passing by and…"

Adjusting her glasses, she began cleaning her desk. "I didn't realize how late it was."

Walking over to her, he touched her hand.

She looked up at him.

"Olga, you went through a lot in the last month. I thought maybe… If you want to talk about it…" He sighed. "I'm not really saying this well." He turned to leave.

"You're saying it just fine, Mr. Parker," she softly told him. "Do you want to get a drink?"

He smiled and stepped aside to let her out. "Don't suppose we can go off-base?"

With a smirk, she walked to the elevator knowing he would follow.

Swallowing hard, Frank stepped through the front door of Olga's house. In all the years he had known her, he had never been to her place. It was much different than what he had imagined. While not cluttered, there were dark, wood shelves filled with objects, many of which appeared to have been brought over from Russia. He noticed a few pictures on the mantle consisting of whom he assumed to be her sister and her brothers and parents.

"I don't have much," she told him. "Sam Adams or Vodka."

"Beer is fine." He followed her into the kitchen and took the cold bottle from her hand. "How are you doing?"

Pouring herself a small glass of Vodka, she sighed and set the bottle back on the counter. "I'd like to say perfectly fine." Lifting the glass, she took a large gulp of the liquid then looked at Frank.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room? It would probably be more comfortable."

She nodded and followed him.

"Is there anything I can do? I mean, I know my situation wasn't exactly the same, but having a double can be more than a little unnerving."

Olga remained silent, her eyes focused on her glass. After many moments, her voices tight, she whispered, "She almost killed you."

"I shouldn't have told you…"

Her green eyes met his. "Mr. Parker… what if she had? What if you had died thinking it had been me?"

Placing the bottle on a nearby table, he did the same with her glass then took her hands in his. "Well, up until the bat connected with my head, at least I would have died a happy man."

Her head tilted.

"I guess I should have suspected something wasn't right when you, she came into my room asking for a beer and then…" He blushed.

"And then?"

"She, uh, kissed me. More like she jumped me."

Olga's eyes went wide. "Exactly what details did you leave out of this story?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. We only kissed. When she… well, it just didn't seem right. I knew something was wrong and I wasn't going to take advantage…" He paused. "I'm glad I didn't, either."

Pulling her hands away from him, Olga stood up and walked across the room. "Why didn't you?"

His hazel eyes watched her. Walking up behind her, he turned her to face him. "As I started to explain to her, thinking it was you, I know I've been acting like some sex-crazed maniac from the moment we met but… Olga, I have far more respect for you as a woman and as a person to push things. It's fun to flirt with you but…"

"It's only about flirting?"

Locking into her gaze, he replied, "No. And that's what scares me. That incident made me realize that, I guess."

"What if she gets out?"

"She won't."

"If she does?"

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Frank pulled her close. "If she does, we will deal with it then."

Olga wrapped her arms around him. "It's strange knowing there is someone who looks so much like me out there."

After many moments, Frank took her hand and led her back to the couch.

"When they had me drugged up… I saw her just before I blacked out at one point and to be honest, I had given up hope. She looked and sounded so much like me I was sure no one would figure it out – at least not until it was too late." She glanced over at him.

"Just do me a favor. Don't go getting yourself abducted again. It was hard enough finding you this past time." His eyes fell from hers. "And even then it was almost too late."

"But you did find me, and it was in time. Mr. Parker?"

"Hmm?"

"In case there is ever another imposter…"

Before he could react, he felt her lips press against his and slowly they allowed the kiss to deepen on it's own.

Fear ran through him and he pushed her away.

She smiled. "It is really me. I just wanted you to have the real thing to compare to in case there is ever a next time."

Yet he still didn't believe her. "If you are you…" Thinking for a moment, he asked, "Where do you keep your wedding band?"

"What? I don't have it anymore." Then she caught on. "You gave it to me the night I shot Josef, telling me to hold onto the memories of a better time. I threw it into the reservoir and said I'd rather get a drink."

With a big smile, he said, "I just had to be sure. Now…" He leaned in closer to her. "I think I need to just make sure I have a good comparison."

Laughing, she gently pushed him away. "Nice try, Mr. Parker. I think you already have enough to compare it to."

"I don't know. That other girl was pretty convincing."

"Then I guess we'll just have to rely on your sound judgment," she teased, picking up her glass once again.

"Are you sure that's safe to do?"

"Probably not." She hesitated before turning serious. "Thank you."

"Olga, I'll be honest with you, this will always be with you but anytime you feel the need to talk or just to vent, you know where to find me."

"I know and I appreciate that." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "We probably should get you back to base before Mr. Ramsey has a coronary."

Frank grinned. "Do we need to? Your house is so comfortable and I haven't even checked out the bedroom yet…"

"And you're not going to."

"Hey, I was the one whose skull was smashed in by the bat!" he defended.

"And you healed perfectly fine in the backstep as I recall you telling us."

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

She shook her head.

"It is good to have the real you back, you know that," he admitted.

"It's good to be wanted back," she whispered.

Sliding an arm around her shoulder, Frank pulled Olga close to him and sat back on the couch.

She did not fight it. Instead, she settled against him reveling in the warmth and strength and comfort he was offering her.

Soon he would have to return to base and they would go back to being the way they always were but for just a brief moment in time they wanted to be themselves, with each other, away from work.

The End


End file.
